Help me
by star555555528
Summary: Kagome was raped when she was 15 and became pregnant. When the man found out he started to abuse her. Kagome escaped with her daughter. She hoped that she wouldn’t see the man again but he finds her what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.

Summery: Kagome was raped when she was 15 and became pregnant. When the man found out he started to abuse her. Kagome escaped with her daughter. She hoped that she wouldn't see the man again but he finds her what will she do?

A/N: Hi! This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it.

age

Kagome 15

Kaiya one week

Inuyasha 16

Sango 15

Miroku 16

Naraku 19

Kaeda 60

**When the gang met**

"Naraku, I don't feel too well. Could you take me home?" asked a fifteen year old Kagome.

"Kagome you just need to drink your water. You'll feel a lot better." Said Naraku as he handed her a glass of drugged water. He had had his eyes on Kagome ever since he started giving her music lessons. So he decided that he would….hmmm…is there a nicer way to say rape…no….so he was going to drug her then rape her.

"I'm starting to feel really dizzy please take me home." Right after she said that Kagome blacked out.

She woke up the next day in her bed feeling sore all over.

"Kagome, sweetie you're up. I was so worried Naraku said you just collapsed on the floor. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I feel like crap. I remember I really dizzy then I blacked out. My whole body aches. I'm so tired." Replied Kagome.

"You go get some rest. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks mom."'

About a month later Kagome still hadn't started feeling better. She had also started throwing up constantly. Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome to the doctor. There they found out that Kagome was pregnant. Mrs. Higurashi told Naraku that he should take care of Kagome since this was his fault. So Kagome was told that she was to move in with Naraku. That was the day every thing went down hill.

In the first few months of the pregnancy every thing went ok. Then Naraku started drinking and abusing Kagome. She took all that he threw at her. About a week after her daughter, Kaiya, was born Kagome took the both of them and ran away from the horrible life she was stuck in.

She found a small apartment near a diner, a daycare, and a school. Kagome had decided that she would go to school and get a job at the daycare and diner. When she went to apply for a job at the daycare she met Kaeda, the owner.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter, Kaiya. I was wondering if I could get a job for after school?" said Kagome as she rocked Kaiya (a/n remember baby is a week old).

"Hello I am Kaeda the owner of this daycare. Yes ye may have an after school job and ye daughter may stay here for free." said Kaeda. She wasn't going to pry into the young girls' life. But she wanted to help her.

"Oh thank you so very much. I'm going to have to bring Kai in earlier because I have a before school job at the diner. If that won't work they said I could bring her with me."

"That is fine child. If you need anything just ask."

"Could I leave her here while I go register at the school?"

"Yes of course. I'll show ye to the nursery so you can put her in a crib."

"Thank you you're a life saver."

"Yes well hurry along. I'll take good care of her."

Kagome went down the street to the school. When she went in she was thank full it was still summer break. She walked into the office and found a girl about her age sitting at the desk.

"Um excuse me but I'm here to register. I just moved here." Said Kagome.

"Oh hi I'm Sango Taijiya. I'm helping the principle out a little she asked me to get you registered and give you a quick tour of the school." Said Sango as she turned on the computer.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

"You to. Ok for the registration I have to ask you these really stupid questions."

"K ask away."

"OK how old are you?"

"15"

"Where were you born?"

"Tokyo Hospital (a/n I'm not sure if this a real place or not but if it is I don't own it.)."

"Siblings?"

"One a brother named Souta."

"Do you have any powers such as priest or priestess?

"Yes I'm a miko."

"Ok this is the last question and I think it's a little dumb and to personally but oh well. Have you ever been raped or sexually abused?"

Kagome paled at this but still answered. "Yes." That was all she said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well I guess I do have to ask you another question. Ok do you have a child?" Sango hoped that Kagome would say no but the way she looked said other wise. Sango didn't really care if she had a kid or not so she would still be her friend.

"Yes I have a daughter named Kaiya. She is a week old and adorable. I don't regret not terminating the pregnancy I love my daughter despite how she was made."

"Aww she sounds. I don't care that you have a baby, Kagome. Some might but I don't. We can be friends and I don't think my boyfriend, Miroku, will care either. If he does I'll kick his ass."

Kagome giggled at the last statement. She was glad that Sango was her friend. "Would you like to meet my daughter?"

"Sure I'm finished here. Let's go."

They arrived at the daycare a couple of minutes later. Kaeda greeted them at the door and said that Kai was just waking up from her nap. They got Kai and sat down in the break room.

"Kagome she's sooo kawaii!" Sango exclaimed. "You have to bring her to school on show and tell day."

"Oh yeah and I'll say this is my baby I brought her for show and tell day." said Kagome as she laughed. "Wait do we have show and tell in high school, Sango?"

"No but it would be cool if we did." She stopped laughing and thought about what she just said. "Wait no it wouldn't that would be scary."

"Very scary Sango."

"Hey want to see if Miroku, my boyfriend, can come hang?"

"Well just as long as he doesn't have a cold. I don't want my baby sick."

"K I'll call him and ask." Whipping out her cell phone she dialed Miroku.

**On the phone**

"Hey Miro"

"Hey my beloved Sango. What did you call for? I thought you had to register some girl in at school today."

"I did. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm at her apartment we decided to hang. We were wondering if you would like to come down and meet her. As long as you're not sick or anything she doesn't want her daughter to get sick."

"No I'm as healthy as a horse. Wait did you say daughter?"

"Yes. She was raped. If you have an issue with it I'll kick your ass. Oh and no lecherous stuff with her. Got it? Good."

"Yes Sango. Is it ok if I bring Yash?"

"Hang on let me ask Kagome." A few minutes later. "Yes but be sure you tell him what I told you about the baby."

"K see ya soon."

**Normal P.O.V**

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. It woke Kaiya and she started to wail.

"Sango get the door I'll get Kai." Kagome said.

Walking over to the door Sango opened it. "Hi boys. Come in. Kagome's getting Kaiya. Have a seat."

Kagome walked in holding half asleep baby and taking a seat. "Hi I'm Kagome and this is Kaiya."

"I'm Miroku and that's Inuyasha. He's a bit grumpy I kinda poured water over his head to get him up."

"It's very nice to meet both of you."

"So what is there to talk about?" asked Sango.

"Well if anyone's hungry I could make something. As long as you don't mind ramen." Said Kagome.

As soon as she said ramen Inuyasha's mouth fell open and he started to drool.

"I'll take that as a yes from Inuyasha. What about you two?"

"Sure." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Kagome put Kaiya into her crib. Then she made four bowls of ramen. A second or two after she put a bowl down in front of Inuyasha it was gone.

"I take it Inuyasha likes ramen. Do you want some more?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I love the stuff. Sure." Inuyasha said.

"K. So since I know practically nothing about you guys why don't you start talking?" said Kagome with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok. Well you already know I'm Sango Taijiya, 15, and a demon exterminator. I have a younger brother, Kohaku, and am Miroku's girlfriend." Said Sango.

"I'm Miroku Houshi, 16, and a priest in training." Said Miroku.

"And you're a pervert." Sango and Inuyasha in unison.

"Ahh I resent that guys."

"Feh. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, 16." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok well I'm 15, moved here from Tokyo. I'm also a miko." Said Kagome.

"So would you like to enlighten us on your past? Like why did you move from Tokyo or stuff like that?" ask Miroku.

"Oh well um…. I moved here cause I was um….. trying to….um.." Kagome said as she was just about to break down and cry.

"Hey you don't have to tell us it's not our business." Said Inuyasha sensing Kagome's distress.

Even though he had said that she still broke down and cried. Kaiya started to cry also but no one except Inuyasha had heard her. His dog ears flattened and he walked over to Kagome picked her up and carried her to Kaiya's room. Kagome didn't notice until she was next to her baby's crib.

"Would you both stop crying." Said Inuyasha. As soon as he had said that Kaiya had stopped and Kagome was just making quiet noises. "Thank you. Now Kagome get a grip and take care of your kid."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm not sure what for but thank you." Said Kagome as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

All she got in reply was a feh. She stood up and picked Kaiya up. Kaiya started to giggle and reach for Inuyasha's hair. She got a tight hold on a piece and wouldn't let go. It was quite funny really. Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded for a second then he tried to save his hair. It was to no vain Kaiya just wouldn't let go.

"Inuyasha I don't think she's going to let go any time soon. I don't have her stuffed puppy. That's what got her to let go in Tokyo but I didn't grab it on the way out."

"Just great. Well then what am I supposed to I can't walk around with a kid hangin onto my hair."

"Well you could hold her so I don't have to stay hair length away from you."

"Fine."

Kagome handed Kaiya over to Inuyasha and walked back into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked down at Kaiya who smiled up at him. He followed Kagome into the kitchen and sat down again.

"I think Kai has taken a liking to Yash's hair." Said Sango.

"Oh where's a camera when you need it." Said Miroku

"Hey Miro can you take me home I have to get ready for training?"

"Of course Sango my love."

"Well we'll see you two later. Oh Kagome let's go shoppin tomorrow."

"Oh I have to work tomorrow so I can't sorry, Sango." Said Kagome.

"Oh that's ok I'll see ya later then."

"Bye."

Awhile after they left Inuyasha had told Kagome a lot about himself. Probably the only things she didn't know was that he was an inu-hanyou and that his enemy, Naraku, was after him. Kagome had told him little things like she had a little brother and her father dead a little while after they had found out that she was pregnant. Although Inuyasha didn't really push her to tell him because didn't want her to cry again. They had become close in a matter of hours. Neither of them had noticed that Kaiya had let go of Inuyasha's hair and was fast asleep. It was nine thirty p.m. when Inuyasha had to go.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I was amazed at how much Kagome and I had in common. We ended up talking for hours. I learned about her family and friends but she seemed to stay away from things about Kaiya and everything during her pregnancy. I really didn't care. She didn't pressure me and I didn't her. Around her I feel calm and relaxed. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Her daughter's a sweet heart, if asked I would never admit to that though, and looks a lot like Kagome. We plan on hanging out tomorrow night when she's back from work. In all truth I can't wait. It's been awhile since I did something with my friend other than stay at my house and play video games. We're going shopping for furniture and other things for Kagome. She said that she still had her collage funds in the bank but since Kaiya she said she could use it. Aw man Sesshomaru's car is here. What does he want?

**Kagome's P.O.V. **

I just put Kaiya in her crib. Inuyasha left a little while ago. It's kinda weird that we have SO much in common. Talked about our lives although I stayed away from everything during the time I was pregnant. He did bother to ask and I'm great full for that. I was amazed at how well he and Kaiya got along. Even as young as she is she doesn't like that many people. Tomorrow since I only have to work at the daycare all of us are going shopping. I'm so excited but I don't want Kai to get sick so I just hope we don't stay to long. I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep.

**Normal P.O.V. the next day **

Kagome had just gotten home from the daycare when everyone showed up. After getting Kaiya' car seat in the car they headed to the mall. Everyone was excited. Sango's mouth was going a mile a minute. It seemed as if she had everything planned. Some how they managed to get there without killing her.

Once at the mall they went to Lowe's to buy paint and a better lock for the door. It took a while to find the right color of pink paint for Kai's. They ended up picking a very hot pink. When they bought a new lock Kagome made six keys. She gave one to each of her friends for safety reasons.

After that they went and got a new crib, stuffed animals and other baby things. It was about noon when they stopped to eat. They decided to get chicken fried rice and all natural smoothies (a/n I love smoothies). When they'd all finished they decided to go buy clothes and fun stuff.

By the end of the day Kagome had just about everything she needed. She asked the gang if the wanted to stay over and they said sure. That night they learned a lot about Kagome but Inuyasha knew the most. They would all remember that night for the rest of their lives.

A/n: I hoped you liked this. I'm already started on the next chapter. Please review. Use constructive criticism please. I'm sorry if I misspelled things. Well thank you for reading. Please stay tuned for chapter two. **(\/) **

**Star555555528 ('.')**

**( )**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co. I don't own any stores or restaurants that I use in my story except ones that I have created with my imagination.

Summery: Kagome was raped when she was 15 and became pregnant. When the man found out he started to abuse her. Kagome escaped with her daughter. She hoped that she wouldn't see the man again but he finds her what will she do?

A/N: Hi! This is my second chapter of my second fanfic. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot of homework.

age

Kagome 17

Kaiya 3

Inuyasha 18

Sango 17

Miroku 18

Naraku 21

Kaeda 63

_'Thought'_

"Speaking"

Action in speaking 

(A/N)

Chapter 2

**Three years later**

"Mommy, mommy somewody's a the door." Said a three year old Kaiya.

"Oh it's probably Inu, or auntie Sango and uncle Miroku." Said Kagome as she walked over to open the door.

"Wait mommy me wants to do it."

"Alright." She picked Kai up and let her unlock the door. The door opened and Kai ran out, into Inuyasha's leg. She fell on her bottom and started to pout. Inuyasha looked down at her. _'Ah great she's gonna cry.' _He thought.

"Hey what are you doin on the floor, Kai? I thought you were going to let Inu in not block the door." Said Kagome.

Kai looked up at her mother and said "Oh yeas I forgots." She hoped up and turned around with a big smile on her face that almost matched the smiley face on her pink shirt. A few moments later she was hugging Inuyasha, talking about her day, and what her stuffed white puppy did.

"Hey kiddo. Kagome what was our homework in english?" Inuyasha said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with a white button up shirt over it and jeans.

"I told you you shouldn't have slept in class. What are we going to do with you?" said Kagome as she got her assignment out for english. "Ok we have to write a short story about our family and it has to be non-fiction."

"K. So what have you been up to Kai?"

"Mommy and I mades sugar cookies for Christsmas. Mommy was go to mall." Said Kai as she ran about the room.

"Really Kag shopping so close to Christmas?" giving her on of his famous smirks.

"Oh shut-up Inuyasha. I just have to get a few things. Nothing to big." To herself she said _'Except everyone's presents.' _ Sighing she walked over to the counter and got three cookies out of the cow shaped cookie jar. "So is there anything else you needed, I really need to go shopping?"

"Keh."

"Ok well I have to drop Kai off at daycare. If you want you can come shop with me." Kagome got her blue jacket and Kai's purple one and helped Kai put hers on. Kai grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome's hand. They walked out of the apartment building and down the street to Miss Kaeda's Daycare.

"Hello Kagome. I suppose Kai will be staying for a little while. Do you think you'll be here by closing time or should I take her with me?" said Kaeda

"I should be back in time but if I'm late take her with you please."

"Alright dear see you then."

"Bye mommy. Bye Inu."

**Kagome's P.O.V. **

As soon as we got to the mall I latched onto Inuyasha's hand and drug him in and out of different stores. When we got to Aeropostale I found the perfect present for Sango. It was a short sleeved pink pajama top that said 'superstar fabulous hot glamorous' and matching bottoms with monkeys on it.

So with one present down and four to go we were off. This time I went to Radio Shack to get Miroku's gift. I decided to get him a $25 gift card because I wasn't sure what he wanted.

Next I got Kaeda a candle from Yankee Candle. It smelled like roses. It had been my mother's favorite and I hoped Kaeda would like it also.

Now I only have to get Kai and Inuyasha's presents. I have no idea what to get Inuyasha and since he is with me I have to be sneaky. So I've decided to do his last.

Ok we just got out of the toy store. I got Kai a coloring book, a doll, and a shirt with 'princess' written on it. Inuyasha and I are heading to the food court to grab some lunch.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey Kags I'm going to go get some ramen noodle. I'll meet you at a table." Said Inuyasha

"Ok…….Hmm I think I'll get something from Arby's." Kagome said as she walked off to get her food.

A few minutes later they met up at a table that was by the pet shop. Kagome had gotten a Arby's roast beef sandwich with curly fries and a chocolate milk shake (A/n that's one of my favs from Arby's.). Of course Inuyasha got four cups of chicken ramen and a Mountain Dew.

"So Kagome what do you and Kai plan to do over the rest of Christmas break?"

"Well I know what Kai is doing. She's going to find new ways to drive my crazy. Other then that nothing."

"Well since you have no plans…..do you think you two could spend the holidays with me, Miro, and Sango?"

"And what pray tell would we do?"

"Oh probably stay at my house while my parents are in the Alps."

Kagome sat and thought it over for a minute or to then she finally decided. "Alright but only if you will let Kai keep one of her presents at your house."

"And what would this present be?"

"A puppy."

"Keh why are you getting her a puppy?"

"Cause she wants a puppy and I think every little girl deserves a pet even if it's not a pony."

"Keh whatever you say wench."

Kagome's eye began to twitch "DIDN'T I MAKE IT CLEAR NOT TO EVER CALL ME WENCH OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THAT CATEGORY?!" she yelled. Then she realized people where staring. She quickly took her seat.

"Oops did I say wench…hehe um."

"Do you not remember last time or should I remind you."

"No please don't I really don't think my ears could take it. They're still sore from the last time Kai drug me around."

"Kai did have fun dragging you around by them though. I'm so glad I took pictures of that. Your face looked so funny. I think I laughed for hours."

"Keh. I'm so glad you like to see me suffer."

"Yep. Ok well I still have to get the puppy and another gift. So let's shop."

They walked to the pet shop and looked around. They saw small dogs and big dogs and even some in the middle. After awhile Kagome finally came across a little golden retriever puppy. It was so cute that she had to get it. It was a light golden color with a white star on its forehead.

"Oh Inu this is such a cute puppy. I think I'll get her this one." She walked up to the cash register and paid. Leaving the puppy at the dog daycare they continued their search.

After that they walked around for about two hours. Kagome still hadn't decided what to get Inuyasha. She wanted to get him something special since he had acted like a father to Kai for a long time. For no reason at all she walked into a jewelry store. She looked at all the stuff until she came to feudal era display.

"May I help you, Madame?" asked the store clerk.

"Um…yeah could you tell me a little about this display?"

"Why of course. This display is made up of jewelry from the feudal era. There was an imitation of the Shikon Jewel but it was bought yesterday." He said then he picked up a necklace. "This necklace was used by miko's to subdue demons. It would be a perfect gift for any of your male friends."

"Oh it's beauty. I would love to get it but I don't think I have enough money." Said Kagome as she pulled out her wallet and counted her cash.

"Madame it is only $200."

Kagome looked up shocked. "Oh in that case I'll buy it, but don't wrap it."

When it was purchased and hidden in her Aeropostale bag kagome went and found Inuyasha. They went to get the puppy then headed to Inuyasha's house to wrap Kaiya's gifts.

**Kaiya's P.O.V,**

Mommy and Inu dropped me off at daycare a few hours ago. I hope that they get back soon. Miss Kaeda said that they would be home soon and I could show them the new doll I got for Christmas from her. I'm so excited. Oh yeah it's nap time.

**Normal P.O.V**

Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished wrapping their gifts when the news came on.

"This just in a Naraku Onigumo is on the lose. He killed a Souta Higurashi and his mother. If you see this man contact the police immediately." Said the news reporter.

At that moment Kagome fainted. "Oh my God! Kagome, are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. He got a glass of water and poured it on her face. "Kagome, get up."

"Uhhh…… I have to get to Kai immediately." Said Kagome in sheer shock.

"What? Why?"

"She's in danger. I'll tell you everything when we get her and are home." She said as she franticly grabbed her stuff and made a mad dash to the car.

Once they got Kaiya and were sitting at the kitchen table Kagome started to tell Inu about Kai's father. This was all new to him so he listened very intently.

"So Naraku was the one that raped me and I think he's coming after Kai and I. sigh oh Inu I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha sat stunned for a few minutes. He was thinking about ways to kill his enemy Naraku. Inu still hadn't told Kagome that Naraku was his enemy but he wasn't planning to until later. All he knew was that he was going to keep her and Kaiya safe. "Kagome, I think it would be safer if you two came and lived at my house until Naraku is captured. I won't take no for an answer so go get yours and Kai's stuff."

A/n: Ok well I'm finally finished with this chapter. Sorry it took so long but it was schools fault. They went on a report crazy week. I had 4 reports due all January. It was pure torture cries . Ok well I'll try to hurry on the next chapter. Review please if you don't then I might not keep writing. Ok well see ya soon and thanks to all that have reviewed.

Love,

Star555555528


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co. I don't own any stores or restaurants that I use in my story except ones that I have created with my imagination.

Summery: Kagome was raped when she was 15 and became pregnant. When the man found out he started to abuse her. Kagome escaped with her daughter. She hoped that she wouldn't see the man again but he finds her what will she do?

A/N: Hi! Hope you had a Happy Belated Valentines Day. Ok well I updated finally. Lol ok well I just wanted 2 tell you that I'm sorry if it takes me a while 2 update but don't blame me blame homework. They pile it on me like there's no tomorrow. But enough with my problems you probable don't wanna hear it any way. So on w/ the story. Oh since it is April and the month of my 14th birthday I wanted to make this a special update since my birthday is on April 5th. Ok well byez.

age

Kagome 17

Kaiya 3

Inuyasha 18

Sango 17

Miroku 18

Naraku 21

Kaeda 63

_'Thought'_

"Speaking"

Action in speaking 

(A/N)

**Recap**

"So Naraku was the one that raped me and I think he's coming after Kai and I. sigh oh Inu I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha sat stunned for a few minutes. He was thinking about ways to kill his enemy Naraku. Inu still hadn't told Kagome that Naraku was his enemy but he wasn't planning to until later. All he knew was that he was going to keep her and Kaiya safe. "Kagome, I think it would be safer if you two came and lived at my house until Naraku is captured. I won't take no for an answer so go get yours and Kai's stuff."

Chapter 3

"Kagura, have you found the where a bouts of Kagome yet?" ask Naraku.

"No Naraku." Kagura replied. _'He is such an ass he should do his own dirty work. I better get paid this time.'_

Turning and starting to walk away Naraku replied "Hurry up I need to get this done with as soon as possible. Or it's your head."

"Yea Naraku I will. Rolls eyes "

"Oh and Kagura remember I own you. Even your thoughts."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You want us to move in with you????" asked Kagome, who was in shock from his outburst.

"Yes I want you to. I don't want you OR Kai to get hurt." Inuyasha replied. "Do you really think I'd let you two get hurt?"

"Well no. But I just don't know."

"Kags, I really think you should move in. for Kai's safety, and yours."

"Inu, I…..I guess it would be ok."

"Mommy, I boreds" exclaimed Kaiya, who had changed into a pink dress with power puff girls shoes.

Kagome bent down and picked Kai up. "Sweetie I've got something to tell you. We're going to go spend the winter at Inu's."

"Weally?!?!"

"Yep so you need to go get your stuff packed. We'll be leaving tonight." Kagome got up and walked over to the closet and got out Kai's Barney suit case. "Here go put as many cloths as you can fit in this."

"Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiya ran off to pack her stuff.

W/ Sango & Miroku P.O.V.

"Miroku, if you try to cook I'll leave and never come back." Yelled Sango as she yanked the skillet away from Miroku.

"But my dear Sango I wanted to make you lunch."

"I said no. Last time I let you cook you set the apartment on fire."

"Yes but this time I'll be careful"

"NO!"

"Fine sighs "

"Good. Now I'm going to call Kag and see if we can eat there."

Phone vision (lol)

"Hey Kags its Sango."

"Sango this isn't the time I'm packing." Said Kagome.

"WHAT!?! WHY!?!"

"Meet me at Inu's ok. I'll tell ya there. Bye. Hangs phone up "

Inu & Kag's P.O.V.

"I'm finished packing and so is Kai. Sango and Miroku are going to meet us there." Said Kagome as she tossed a few bags at Inuyasha. "Oh and I'm going to keep paying rent so if he finds us he'll think we're here."

Kai ran over to her mom and started to grab her bag. "Me takey Barney."

"Alright lets go tell Mr. Myogu that I'll be out of the apartment for a while. I'm sure he'll understand."

When Kagome got to the Main Office Mr. Myoga was sitting at his desk reading a book. "Um…. Mr. Myoga, I would like to let you know that we're going on vacation and that we will be out of the apartment for awhile. Here are the contact numbers if you need me but don't give them out to anyone please."

"Oh hello Kagome. Alright I'll let you know if anyone comes looking for you. Have a fun vacation and Merry Christmas."

"Hey Kag, how can you have so much stuff but only live in a one room apartment?" asked Inuyasha as he carried three bags to his red mustang.

"I'm talented and you spoil us. Smiles. That's how." She replied.

"Keh"

"Inu, Inu can I rides in fronts. Pease." Asked Kaiya as she spun in circles.

"It's up to your mommy."

"No you can't it's not safe. Ok lets go." Said Kagome as she buckled Kai in the back seat.

Inuyasha got in and headed to his house (parents house actually). When they pulled into the drive way Kaiya still gasped, even though she'd been there before, at the size of the house.

It was a huge white house with blue shutters. It had an indoor pool as well as an outside one. It was surrounded by a forest and the drive way was a mile long so they were far off the road. Since Inuyasha's family was one of the richest in the area they could afford just about everything they wanted but gave a lot to charity and the run down places in town.

"Kai you've been here tons of times so why do you still gasp?" asked her mother.

"It's big really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really….." she replied but was cut off at one of the really's.

"Ok I get it sweetie."

When Inuyasha turned the car off Kai wiggled out of her seatbelt and ran for the elevator that was in the garage. But then she ran back and latched onto Inuyasha and her mother's hand and drug them along after her. When she reached the elevator she realized she couldn't hit the button. So Kaiya saw the steps and headed for them.

"Come on I wanna see Fluffy!!" she yelled as they started to slow down.

All of a sudden she was on Inuyasha's shoulders and three fourths of the way up stairs. Of course Kagome was now on the elevator that she had gotten on as soon as they were gone. Once everyone was on the main level Kaiya was about to run up the steps to find Sesshomaru, but he was already at the top on his way to the kitchen.

"FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiya screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up and down, singing some thing that sounded like _'Fluffy dance dance'_

"Kai, Kagome, Little brother." Said Sesshomaru in that stoic voice. He kept walking until Kai ran into him and started to fall down the steps.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed.

Thankfully Sesshomaru caught her before she could make it to the bottom of the stairs. Although Kai was still screaming and crying when he handed her to Kagome.

"Are you ok sweetie? Is anything broken?" Kagome was in a frantic state.

Kai stopped crying and looked at her mommy. "Mommy, mommy I'm ok. Don't cry. Hugs Kag I don't like it when you cry. Neither does Inu."

"Kaiya Don't ever scare me like that again."

Inuyasha had just walked in from the kitchen. "Hey bastard go get dad for me."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha "Get them yourself half breed." With that said he walked off to do more accounting and business crap (no offence to business ppl.).

Kaiya was sitting on the steps and was the only one that noticed one of the maids walk in. "Hiya Galleria! Guess what, guess what!!!!"

Galleria turned around, a little surprised at the child's outburst said "What is it Miss Kaiya?"

"Inu saids that mommy and I are moving in!!!"

Galleria looked at Kaiya as if she was crazy. _'I wonder if Mr. Takahashi Senior knows about this.' _She thought "Really that's wonderful, Miss Kaiya. Have you seen Master Inuyasha?" she said.

"Yeahz he's with mommy." Kaiya pointed to where her mom and Inuyasha stood.

Without any goodbye Galleria walked away from the little girl and over to the youngest son of Lord Inutaisho. "Master Inuyasha, Lord Inutaisho would like to see you. He is in his office. Oh and he would like to speak with Lady Kagome also." With that said she walked away to do the rest of her chores.

"Great now what's the old fart want." Said Inuyasha.

"Lets go see what he wants Inu." She started walking but then stopped. "Is Kai allowed to come??? He didn't say. Oh well she's coming anyway. That or she has to spend time with Fluffy and god only knows what might happen to her then."

Inuyasha just cracked up laughing at her last statement. "Do… laughs …you... laughs ….know how funny… laughs …that sounds???"

Kagome looked at him like he was insane then she ran what she had said and she was laughing to. After the laughing fit Kagome, her daughter, and Inuyasha all headed to Inutaisho's office. They knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for the answer. When they walked into the office the first thing Kagome and Kaiya thought was _'I feel really short.'_ The room was gigantic. The walls had piles of books on it. There was also a window seat by a window that illuminated the whole room. A couch and desk were in the middle of the room.

Inutaisho turned to see his son and the young lady that had captured his sons heart standing there with her daughter hanging onto Inuyasha's back.

"Hey ya old fart what ya want?" said Inuyasha as he put Kaiya down on the window seat.

Kagome pinched him "Be respectful Inu." She whispered, and then took a seat on the couch. "I'm here so please talk I'm very tired, and Kai is ready to go bug Fluffy again."

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome and she laid her head on his shoulder. Inutaisho looked around and found that Kaiya had fallen asleep on the window seat and that she was holding onto a pillow really tightly. He also noticed that she was mumbling something about bunnies and Fluffy. "Well Inuyasha it was brought to my attention and your mothers that Kagome, Kaiya, Sango, and Miroku will be staying here for the rest of your Christmas break. I was just wondering when you were going to tell us?"

"Well…ummm….I was going to tell you…………………eventually."

Kagome somewhat glared at Inuyasha the best she could while resting her head on his shoulder. "You di yawn dn't tell him Inu? Oh well guess you might yawn want to tell him the re yawn st of the plans."

"THERE'S MORE!!!" Inutaisho yelled.

"Yeah Kag and Kai are staying here longer for their safety. Since well I can't tell you it's her life and she can tell you if she like. Let's just say she is in a lot of trouble if she is found and she and Kai might end up dead."

"Well that's fine and if Sango wants to stay to keep Kagome company then she may. Since Miroku practically lives here I'm not even going to mention him. Oh and your mother and I are leaving for our trip tomorrow morning." Inutaisho was about to walk out of the room but turned and said "Kagome and Kaiya are going to have to be carried to their rooms."

Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Kai was also asleep but was about to fall off the widow seat. So Inu picked up Kag and then Kai and took the elevator up to the third floor. Then he opened a door that had been custom made to fit the personality of a three year old. The door had a mural of a unicorn and fairies on it. Inside the room was painted pink and had a bed with a Disney princess comforter on it and a canopy with flowers over the bed. Inuyasha had made Kagome make Kai and herself their own rooms in the house after the first few months of meeting her. Kagome said it wasn't necessary since she was going to live in that apartment building most of her and her daughter's life but during her first summer break in Kyoto. Ever since then Kagome and Kaiya practically lived with the Takahashi's.

Once Inuyasha put Kaiya into her bed and tucked her in he headed to Kagome's room. Her room was painted red, the same as Inuyasha's, with black furniture. Although you would think she was a totally goth by the looks of her room but her comforter was neon green with neon pink pillows everywhere. It looked really funny but it made Kagome happy and that was all that mattered. Inuyasha laid her down but as soon as he walked away Kagome started to whimper. So Inu ended up sitting next to her bed all night long.

Elsewhere Naraku was busy killing a young girl after he had made her his sex slave of five months. He hated not having someone to abuse but he had to kill her because she had tried to escape one to many times. So he gave her a slow and painful death. Once he had finished that he called Kagura in so she could get him a new victim.

Kagura had also brought him some very interesting information about the girl who got away, Kagome, and here where a bouts. "She is staying in an apartment in Hakodate." She informed him. _'Yep I think that's far enough away to keep my friend safe."_

A/n: Ok, ok I know you want to throw a few dozen rocks at me for taking so long to update but hey I didn't get that many review so maybe if you tell friends about my story I'll update sooner as long as they review. Ok well thanks to all that have reviewed I love ya all. Well wish me a happy early birthday!!!! Ok well bye. Oh and I am available as an editor on your fanfic if you need me just email me and if you have aim or msn messenger and I'll edit 4 ya probably.


End file.
